Great White Shark(Jaws)
The Great White Shark in Jaws is the main menace and antagonist of the classic natural horror/thriller film. It was an enormous great white shark that menaced and terrorized the waters of fictional Amity Island for over a week, driving the town's economy into danger and forcing the hiring local professional Quint to kill it. Jaws The Great White Shark, by chance and as a rogue, swam into Amity Island's waters, where it started its reign of terror killing and devouring a young woman named Chrissie Watkins, who was skinny dipping with her friend. Though her remains were found on shore the next morning, the shark remained undetected until a few days later, when it attacked and devoured a young boy named Alex Kintner, at which time local professional shark hunter Quint offered to kill it for 10,000 dollars at a town meeting. Chief Martin Brody called in oceanographer Matt Hooper, and the two together managed identify the shark's species and, after Mayor Larry Vaughn refused to close the beaches, they began to set up security measures against the shark. However, the shark was not stupid enough to fall for these and, unintentionally aided by a pair of prankster boys, it swam into the nearby pond and devoured a man teaching some children how to ready a boat for sail, causing Chief Brody's son to go into shock. After this, Brody managed to persuade Vaughn to hire Quint and he and Hooper accompanied the grizzled shark hunter on his boat, the Orca, to hunt down and kill the shark. Using his great experience and knowledgeable tactics, Quint found the shark and hooked it with piano wire, but it bit through the wire and escaped. It was later found again by the trio, and Quint harpooned it with a harpoon lined to a flotation keg, however, the shark dragged the keg under and escaped. Later that night, the shark briefly reappeared and rammed the Orca, damaging the boat's engine before narrowly escaping Quint's wrath. The next morning, the shark severed the line on the keg after it resurfaced and Quint and Hooper tried to retreive it. Before it could escape again, Quint harpooned two more kegs into it and Brody shot the shark in the head. Though it managed to drag them under, the kegs wore the shark down and they resurfaced quickly, forcing it to take a rest. Quint had Brody and Hooper tie the kegs to the stern cleats of the boat and started back to Amity Island. However, the shark regained enough strength to resist and Quint stopped to keep it from ripping off the cleats and harpooned the shark a third time below the jaw, attaching a third keg. Not giving up, the shark forcefully dragged the Orca backwards, eventually ripping of cleats. After the trio of hunters began to utilize a desperate approach to kill the shark after the Orca became disabled, it attacked Hooepr's anti-shark cage, causing him to drop his hypodermic spear filled with poison, and smashed into the cage. However, Hooper managed to escape and the shark, given its massive size of twenty-five feet, became tangled in the cage's metal, causing the Orca's crane to give way to its massive weight of 6,000 pounds. After it freed itself, the shark, doubtlessly recognizing Quint as a threat by this point, leaped onto the Orca's stern, crushing it down and causing the boat to raise up. Quint unavoidably slid down to the shark and, after a considerable struggle, it bit down on the hunter's abdomen. However, Quint had no intention to go out without a fight, as he grabbed a machete and drove into the shark's head back and forth several times as it thrashed him sidesways. It then increased its bit preasure, finishing Quint off and devouring his body beneath the water, before smashing into the Orca's cabin after Brody. Brody tossed a pressurized air tank into its mouth and it drew back into the water. Emerging from the water when Brody climbed the Orca's mast with Quint's rifle and spear, the shark was stabbed on the head several times before managing to disarm Brody of the weapon. As it charged Brody, the latter shot the shark twice, before managing to strike the air tank, causing it to explode and blow the Great White Shark to pieces, killing it. Brody gave a victorious laugh as the shark's carcass sank to the bottom of the ocean. Physical Capabilities Given its enormous size, being twenty-five feet long and weighing 6,000 pounds, the Great White Shark had incredible strength, speed, stamina, and endurance, able to keep ahead of the Orca, the sharking boat of professional shark hunter Quint, and stay right on its trail as it was going at full speed trying to lure it into the shallow water(though this was done by Quint out of obsession), damage the boat, flood its engine, drag it backwards easily, wreck the boat by jumping on its stern, as well as survive the numerous wounds inflicted by Quint, one of which caused it brain damage, without slowing down for the majority the time. It was also extremely intelligent, able to work out how to deal with threats, wrecking Quint's Orca and killing the grizzled shark hunter to cancel his threat out, though fairly, it was forced to and Quint held his own against the shark until his death and nearly killed it overall. Category:Threat Animal Category:Man-eaters Category:Deceased